


hiccups

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hiccups, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: One night, Tooru gets hiccups during sex.





	hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just finished writing this, ive been blocked for so long lol im getting desperate so im not even gonna read it bc i'd just give up then  
> sorry  
> enjoy?

When they had first moved in together, they couldn’t do stuff like this. Every time they had sex, it had to be rough and passionate, and then they had to do it again, and then again, and then once again in the morning while coffee was being made. On top of everything else, it was exhausting, especially when you had a physically taxing full time job and came home to your boyfriend asking you to fuck him up against the wall. Or if he could fuck you in the sofa. Or on the kitchen table. Or in the shower. Or, actually, on every single piece of furniture in the house. 

Now, they don’t mind taking it slow when coming home tired and sluggish from a long day at work, both of them exhausted and heavy-limbed, but still starving for each other’s touch. Simplicity is good, and with Hajime, nothing is ever boring. Even the slowest and sappiest sex makes Tooru’s knees weak. He just wants to be with Hajime as much as possible, and on some nights, it’s nicer to just enjoy each other’s company and touch and not have to think about bringing something new and exciting into the bedroom.

Tooru doesn’t mind, he thinks, as he looks down at Hajime, who is  _ beautiful, _ even in all his sleepy, naked glory, lying on the bed and staring up at some fixed point in the ceiling, fingers digging into Tooru’s thighs as Tooru rides him, raising his hips up from the mattress to meet Tooru halfway, arms and shoulders tensed up. Tooru really doesn’t mind, because Hajime’s arms are still wonderful, and Tooru always gets this strong urge to kiss his mouth when Hajime looks like that, lips parted slightly in concentration.

“I want to—“ Tooru tries, about to lean down and indulge his urge, but he’s interrupted by a loud  _ hic! _ as his diaphragm contracts, forcing the sudden sound out of him.

Hajime’s eyes are instantly on Tooru’s face, and Tooru forces the hand he had already put on his chest down to his side again, blinking innocently down at him. 

“What was that?” Hajime asks, sounding almost  _ wary _ in a mix of surprise and confusion, but Tooru shakes his head, forcing himself to tighten around Hajime before pushing himself up, sinking down onto him again. A distraction.

“Nothing,” he says, leaning in over Hajime, smiling down at him. “Continue,” he adds, even though he’s really the one during the work in this position, but Hajime nods anyway, resting his head back onto the pillow, but his eyes are still fixed on Tooru.

Tooru rolls his hips just as Hajime thrusts upwards, somehow nudging his prostate, and Tooru gasps, leaning in further, trying to repeat the action.

“Yes— _fuck_ —Iwa-chan,” he gasps, and Hajime seems to understand, thrusting up at the same time. Tooru gasps again, throwing his head back. “Right there, I’m so—“  _ hic!  _ This time, they both freeze at the same time. Tooru looks down at Hajime, eyes widening in correlation with his cheeks growing redder. Hajime stares back up at Tooru, raising an eyebrow slowly. “Don’t you dare,” Tooru whispers, a hand resting on his own chest as he waits, hand on his chest again as if he needs it to find out if he really does have the hiccups.

After a few more seconds, another hiccup escapes his lips, almost as loud as before. His entire body tenses, meaning he tightens around Hajime, and Hajime’s body also jerks underneath him, but he doesn’t do anything further than that, instead relaxing his grip on Tooru’s thighs as he turns his head to the side, biting his lip.

“Are you—you better not be laughing at me,” Tooru warns, trying to get back into the rhythm, rolling his hips again, but after one and a half thrust, he hiccups again. “Don’t laugh!” he yells, when a snort escapes Hajime’s lips, and he leans over to grab Hajime’s face, but in the meantime Hajime sneaks his hands upwards, grabbing Tooru’s hips.

Hajime fixes his grab to steady Tooru before he rolls the both of them over in one swift movement, pressing Tooru down against the mattress, smirking down at him.

“I can’t believe you just—“  _ hic!  _ “—oh my god,” Tooru groans, looking up at Hajime, who seems very satisfied with the new position, thrusting into him with the new freedom of movement, and at this angle, he can press in so much _deeper._

Tooru arches his back, staring up at Hajime, who leans down over him, still staring at Tooru —  _ waiting, _ Tooru realises, for him to fucking hiccup again. He tries to hold his breath, staring up at Hajime in defiance, but Hajime simply slides a hand down to press his legs a bit more open, pushing inside him again and earning a moan from Tooru, followed by another loud hiccup.

Hajime chuckles again, ruining his own pace, but after a short moment he continues again, his hand crawling further down Tooru’s thigh until he sneaks his hand up on the underside of Tooru’s knee, hooking his fingers under it. He forces Tooru to spread his legs further by lifting the one he’s holding upwards, leaning down to kiss Tooru directly on his mouth, somehow managing to hold his rhythm this time, his free hand sliding up between them, sliding over Tooru’s own length before he grabs it at the shaft, pumping at it in slow movements, tightening his grip the further up towards the head he gets, in the same rhythm as the one he’s fucking Tooru with, sending jolts of pleasure through Tooru’s entire body.

Hajime tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss, and Tooru opens his mouth enthusiastically, sucking at Hajime’s tongue when he presses it in, forgetting all about the stupid hiccups until he does it once more, a loud  _ hic! _ right into Hajime’s mouth.

Hajime pulls back, staring down at Tooru with a less amused expression this time.

“For real?” he asks Tooru, as if the action was voluntary on Tooru’s behalf, but Tooru simply raises his own head from the pillow to meet Hajime’s lips, kissing him back once more until Hajime opens his mouth again.

And then he hiccups again.

This time, Hajime leans back even further, so much that Tooru can’t follow, letting go of the underside of Tooru’s knee to reach his hand up and cover Tooru’s mouth.

Tooru lets out a muffled sound of dissatisfaction, staring up at Hajime with furrowed brows as he breathes through his nose, waiting for Hajime to stop covering his mouth. Hajime doesn’t, instead returning his attention to thrusting into Tooru, earning another moan from Tooru, muffled by the hand covering his mouth — one that would have been  _ very _ sexy if Tooru’s mouth wasn’t covered, but that’s Hajime’s own loss, Tooru decides.

He reaches his hand up to grab Hajime’s elbow, but Hajime thrusts into him again, his thumb on the other hand — the one still busy with giving Tooru’s erection some attention — sliding over the tip of Tooru’s cock, spreading the precome that had collected at the slid over the head. Tooru is too distracted — too close to an orgasm, he realises — to bother with actually pulling Hajime’s hand away, and it isn’t until he feels Hajime’s own thrusts grow quicker, more erratic, that he realises Hajime is close to coming too.

_ Hic! _

Tooru pulls Hajime’s hand away from his mouth when he figures it won’t do much to stop his stupid hiccups, gasping when he’s pushed over the edge, tightening around Hajime — hiccuping once more — as he comes, hot and sudden between their stomachs, and Hajime continues to pump him as he spurts, his own hips jerking into Tooru, first powerful, then just uncontrollable as he comes as well, inside Tooru, and Tooru reaches up to grab his cheeks with both hands, pulling him down again for another kiss, right on the lips as they ride out their orgasms. 

The kiss could be better described as just panting into each other’s mouth, but none of them seems to mind, and they don’t break away until Hajime has to roll down to the side, grabbing some wet wipes from the bedside table to try and clean the mess that they just made.

Tooru lets him do the job, staring up at the ceiling as he fights to regain his breath, still getting over the shockwaves of pleasure as he falls down from his orgasm, small dots of black finally disappearing from his vision again. He blinks up at the ceiling, quietly listening to his own breath for a whole minute before turning to look at Hajime, eyes widening.

“You cured it,” he whispers theatrically, staring at Hajime.

“What?” hajime asks, confused for a second, before he remembers. 

Tooru explains anyway. “We actually fucked the hiccups away,” 

“That’s— _what?”_ Hajime asks in disbelief, grimacing as if that’s the worst thing Tooru has ever told him — or at least the worst thing this week, but Tooru laughs before rolling over, crawling up on top of Hajime, their not-so-well-cleaned chests sticking together, probably with a nice mix of sweat and come, but Tooru doesn’t mind at all, leaning down to kiss Hajime on the nose. Then on his cheeks, then his mouth.

Then, Hajime  _ hiccups, _ and his eyes widen in horror as Tooru stares back at him before he bursts into laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry,,,
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notmykink)


End file.
